embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Witch Finders
The Witch Finders of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica are the only psykers that most citizens of the Imperial Trust will ever meet, and are responsible for finding hidden and latent psykers. These Psykers are chosen from those minor Psykers with the most attuned psychic senses, and spend their lives either traveling though society attempting to track down psykers or stationed to particularly likely locations for untrained psykers to show themselves. Given that Witch Finders are most often the people who discover rogue psykers all Witch Finders have access to basic power armours and similar weapons and are trained in their use, though some instead prefer normal clothing and security though stealth and obscurity. They also use force staves designed to act as dowsing rods, making it easier to follow the currents of the Warp. Almost all Witch Finders are members of the Witch Finder Division of the Regional Department, though some retire to become members of the Teachers Division of the Central Department. Skill Levels Witch Finders are initially assigned to join a team under the control of an Elite Witch Finder in a major hive. For the next seventy or so years they will learn more about locating psykers from their mentor, and about how to tell a latent psyker from an untrained psyker or a active rogue psyker. Veteran Witch Finders are those skilled enough to operate without supervision, and are often given overlapping regions to patrol for psykers. These Psykers are often in their second century of life, and have developed their psychic senses significantly, along with their preferred survival skills. Elite Witch Finders have honed their skills and senses to a high degree, and are now trusted to act as mentors for younger Witch Finders. They are most often given command of several dozen Witch Finders and responsibility for a large area. This is the level at which most Witch Finders peak, with many of these Psykers well into their third century of life. Master Witch Finders are those who have honed their senses well beyond what most psykers can dream of, and can follow the most well hidden spychic spoor though a busy Hive. These gifted psykers are mostly assigned to track down suspicious psychic activity that eludes tracking from an areas assigned psykers, which usually indicates a Chaos Psyker. A Master Witch Finder will have developed their stealth or combat skills to a high level in order to survive tracking down Chaos Psykers, and will work closely with the Order of Psy-Hunters and similar organisations to bring down their prey. Grandmaster Witch Finders are those Psykers whothough a combination of innate skill and centuries of practice have developed true mastery of their psychic senses. These elite Witch Finders are assigned to the most urgent of cases, often acting on precognitive information provided by the Order of Omens or even High Grandmaster Ridcully himself. It is these Psykers who are responsible of the location of most Alpha and Beta level Psykers, both hostile and non. As such their ability to either avoid notice or survive the attention of vastly more powerful psykers is required to be incredible, with most of them building devastating styles of combat or stealth based around their incredible psychic senses. Powers Witch Finders are often able to make some use of the powers and techniques usually available to psykers of their level, though the less experienced lack the will to use them in combat situations. Given their high level of psychic senses and the control often associated with such a skill Witch Finders almost always specialise in the use of high control low power precision techniques over more brutal alternatives. Category:Adeptus Astra Telepathica Category:Infomational